It Was Classic When We Met
by midnight petals
Summary: "So you are here cause you wanted a place to hide? To get away from him?" Uchiha questioned. "Yea! I swear that was my only intention" Haruno sighed and answered. "You should know that you're still married to me!" Sasuke stated. "WHAT! BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER SINCE I REVEALED MY TRUE IDENTITY!" Sakura screamed in horror. "You signed an official marriage paper" Sasuke smirked.


**I'm backkk! **

**With a new story! **

**I know I know I have to update on my other stories! **

**And let me tell you that I will be updating soon!**

**And for now you guys enjoy this story! :-D**

* * *

It was a busy day at the Uchiha corp. It had to be busy considering it was a Monday! The CEO of the company was so not in a good mood. He was completely pissed off! All he wanted to do was kill someone if it wasn't legal. He was rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Teme!" His blond best friend came barging through his door. The said Uchiha looked up at the blond , sending him a glare.

"What?" The CEO spat.

"Take a chill pill will you? " Uzumaki Naruto said as he came and sat down in front of the CEO.

"Hn"

"Can't you ever speak in full sentences? Its so troublesome!" A lazy Nara yawned and came next to Naruto to sit down.

"Maybe cause it'll hurt him!" A pearl eyed Hyuuga mocked. Nonetheless he also came and sat next to Nara.

"WTF are all of you doing here?" Uchiha spat.

"Wow! Someone's all pissed off! On a beautiful morning!" Inuzuka commented as he entered the chamber and sat next to Hyuuga.

"Kiba! My dawg!" Naruto greeted.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING?" Uchiha hissed.

"Gee! We came to find out how the dinner with your parents went dude!" Nara Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Don't even ask!" Uchiha spat.

"That bad eh?" Kiba questioned.

"What did they want anyway?" Naruto asked the pissed off CEO.

"Did your bastard of a dad say you are not doing a good job and shit?" Neji asked in an irritated tone.

"That fucker you call your dad needs a chill pill homie!" Kiba barked

"I swear I don't like that Asshole! He's just like my useless old man!" Neji spat.

"Yea! I think your grandmother did the biggest mistake by giving birth to your dad" Shikamaru spoke in an aggravated tone.

"I wish someone slapped him in the face" Naruto spat in disgust.

"He wants me to fucking marry some bimbo from the province of nowhere! That Amy brainless slut. I have to marry her cause we can increase our business! " Said Uchiha grumbled.

"WTF! Dude I would rather marry a piece of dog shit than marry that plastic doll!" Kiba screeched.

"I am so not coming to your wedding if you are to marry that whore-face!" Naruto declared.

"Guys! Shut it. He ain't marrying that bimbo!" Neji shushed the two guys. He now turned towards Uchiha "What did you tell your old man?"

"I told that bastard that I already have a girl." Uchiha grumbled. What the fuck was he to do now? How the fuck was he going to fucking find a girl to pretend to be his other half? No way on earth was he going to marry that Amy slut.

"Let me guess! Now you don't have a girl. You haven't made any progress in finding one. That old coot wants to see your girl by tomo!" Shikamaru spoke as he eyed his ebony haired best friend.

"OMG! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO FIND A GIRL WHO WON'T SWOON AND DROOL ALL OVER YOU?" Naruto was panicking.

"You are so dead my man! You have to choose from your fangirls!" Kiba was grinning.

"Shut up Kiba!" Uchiha spat and threw a water bottle at Kiba.

"You got yourself in trouble! Can't your jackass brother help?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

"God knows what that prick is doing in Hawaii" Neji answered Shika.

The phone rang at the CEO's desk. Every one went silent as Uchiha picked up the phone to answer.

"Hn"

_"Sir, there's a person for interview for the cleaning department."_

"Send that person up"

"_Yes sir!"_

The phone went dead. All of them looked at their Best friend/ CEO

"Some one for job interview. " He answered their questioning looks.

"Alright then! We'll meet over lunch!" Naruto spoke as he got ready to leave the chamber.

"Cya! My man!"

"Aa"

"troublesome!"

"Hn"

With that the friends went over to their respective chambers to continue their work. After a few minutes a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Come in"

The CEO now looked up to who it was. As soon as the person entered, The CEO went into a shock. There, before him stood a girl who looked damn ugly. Who in the world had PINK HAIRS? WHO WORE SPECKS?THAT BIG. OLD BOOTS AND LONG SKIRT AND FULL SLEEVES SHIRT? He wanted to puke!

"Ummm" The said girl squirmed under his scrutiny. Her small voice brought him back to reality.

"Sit down" He said in a cold voice. She was fidgeting. He was freaking her out.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura spoke in a shaky voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He replied in monotone.

"Hmm...I'm here to apply..." She was soon cut off.

"I know. Give me your resume." He ordered . She obeyed him and handed down her resume.

He leafed through it for a few mins.

"So you ready to take up the job? " He questioned her with authority.

"Yes!" She mumbled, looking down at the floor. She was too scared to even look at him.

"You can keep things clean?" He questioned, again.

"Yes" She didn't lift her head.

For Sasuke, all of a sudden an idea flashed through his mind. This was perfect.

"What will you do to keep this job?" He asked her icily. She finally looked at him.

"Anything." She whispered.

"You are that desperate for the job?" He asked again, in monotone.

"Yea"

"Then you'll have this job on only one condition." He smirked and said.

"What would that be?" She asked him nervously. She looked at the floor again. She was fighting so hard to not blush. Who the hell wouldn't blush? He was a freaking hot piece of meat. God! He was right down sexy! She was wondering if he had a girlfriend. Those ebony hairs! Onxy pools of orbs that were so deep! What was to not drool about? God! She would jump him if she stayed any min longer!

"Marry me" He smirked while he said it smoothly.

Sakura just went into one of the biggest shocks of her life.

"Are you kidding?" She asked while gaping at her soon-to-be-boss like he was some crazy nutcase from the mental asylum.

"Do I look like the type to kid?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Why would you want to marry me?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Look. Just marry me. Okay? What do you want? You're going to marry one of the hottest guys, richest too. Can't you freaking just say yes?" Sasuke demanded.

"Arrr... I don't know you... I mean this... You.. Me... No gold digger... I am so dreaming!" Sakura stuttered.

"You're not! Either you walk out without a job or you marry me and keep the job. You choose. " Sasuke stated in irritation.

_WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THIS FEMALE JUST SAY YES? EVERY GIRL SWOONS OVER ME! SHE SHOULD BE GLAD THAT SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TO ME! SOMEONE AS UGLY AS HER WOULDN'T EVEN GET A FREAKING CHANCE WITH A HOT GUY LIKE ME!_

_OMG! HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM. IS HE OKAY IN THE HEAD? WHAT DO I DO? I HAVE NO PROBLEM MARRYING THIS HUNK BUT I DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HIM. WHY WOULD HE ASK ME TO MARRY HIM? I SERIOUSLY NEED THIS JOB OR I'LL BE FUCKING DEAD. WHAT SHOULD I SAY? WHAT SHOULD I SAY? _

Sasuke watched as Sakura was nervously thinking. He saw how beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. He sighed.

"Sakura are you going to say yes or no?" He demanded.

"I really don't know a thing about you. I really need the job. That's the only reason as to why I will say yes to you" She mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. Oh yes! She was perfect for the job. She had no back bone whatsoever. She was the shy type. He could intimidate her anytime he wanted. She would do anything he'll ask her to do. For now he could get away from his father by using her. Sasuke smirked evilly. He was the genius after all!

Sakura didn't know what was happening. She just said yes to a hot hunk . She needed to save her job. She convinced herself saying desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Alright then. Get ready. We'll be going to visit my parents" Sasuke had a satisfied smirk. He left his chamber and went down to the cafeteria to tell his friends he was leaving.

Sakura stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. Her life was changing rapidly. She sighed and followed her boss.

Sasuke had already entered the cafeteria.

"Teme! Here" Naruto waved his hand. Sasuke started walking towards his friends.

"Whatchya want homie?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you ain't eating cuz you are worried sick about your dad!" Kiba exclaimed

"My man! Seriously! You'll get any girl you want! Have soda!" Neji threw Sasuke a soda.

"Teme! We should go girl hunting!" Naruto patted his best friend's back.

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed

"What? We are trying to help! My man!" Kiba and Naruto screamed at the same time.

"I am going home, to meet my parents." Sasuke spoke casually.

"WHAT! HOMIE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKED UP MIND? YOUR OLD NIGGA WILL WANT YOU TO MARRY THAT SLUT!" Neji exclaimed in worry.

"MY MAN! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY THAT PIECE OF SLUT MEAT!" Shikamaru was pissed!

"I am not going to marry that pimp." Sasuke said in a dangerous voice.

"Then why the fuck are you even going to that hell hole?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I am not going alone you dobe!" Sasuke said in annoyance

"Don't tell me you already found a woman for that!" Shika spoke in a warning tone.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Sasuke smirked as he saw his friends expressions. It was priceless.

"Who the fuck is that?" All of them questioned. Sakura had just entered the cafeteria. Sasuke turned around and pointed at Sakura. The guys followed his finger. To only see a woman with pink hair.

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME? MY MAN!" Kiba asked in shock

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS RIGHT? I MEAN SHE HAS PINK HAIR!" Shikamaru stuttered

"SHE IS ONE HELL OF A FUCKED UP UGLY PIECE OF MEAT!" Neji stated in shock

"THE HOT HUNK MARRYING A PIECE OF UGLY GOODY GOODY TWO SHOES! NO WAY ARE YOU MARRYING THAT ...THAT..UGLY..CREATURE..WOMAN!" Naruto was now speaking in disgust.

They all turned towards Sasuke and were glaring at him.

"You can't be serious. Look at her. She isn't even fit to be a maid" Neji spoke angrily.

"She doesn't even seem like she has character strength or a backbone! She is good for nothing" Shikamaru seethed.

"I can't let you marry her. She probably will do everything you say without even questioning. She'll work like a dog for you!" Naruto spat

"I swear we could find someone better than her. She is just trash. Dump her dude! She isn't even worth glancing. Look at her. She looks so lost." Kiba spoke with venom in his voice.

There was no way in they were letting Sasuke marry that ugly junk.

"That's why she's perfect. She will do everything I say without questioning. Meaning she will leave me when I ask her to. She can't even stand up for herself. Makes my life easier" Sasuke stated.

The other four gaped at him. Why couldn't they think of it before?

"HOLY MOLY! Perfect! You go teme!" Naruto grinned.

"So what you taking her as to meet your parents?" Neji asked, smirking

"My wife. Duh."

"Wife? Don't tell me you made her sign the contract." Kiba grinned

"She'll sign now"

"What's on the papers? That she will be your wife as long as you please? Eh?''

"No."

"Then?" Shika asked

"My old fucker would want to see the papers. So its like normal register marriage papers. Just like real marriage."

"Fuck you man! You're good!" Naruto complimented.

"Here she comes!" Kiba whistled.

Sakura found Sasuke and marched towards him. She stood in front of him, fidgeting. The guys looked at each other and snickered.

"Sign this!" Sasuke ordered in monotone. Sakura nodded and picked up the papers and signed. She handed it back to him nervously.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You must be the one marrying the teme here!" Naruto fake smiled. Sakura didn't know what to say. So she looked down at the floor.

"I'm...Haruno...Sakura..." She spoke nervously. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"My man! She is so freaking hopeless!" Kiba commented.

"Look at her fashion sense dude!" Neji snickered

"Wow! Pink hair!" Shika chuckled

"And she wears glasses!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shook his head while he smirked. The rest of them were laughing.

Sakura stood there with no emotion on her face. She told herself to calm down. She kept looking down at the floor. A ringing phone interrupted the laughing session.

"What" Sasuke answered in disgust.

"_Come with your girl and meet me in the last floor of the office. We are waiting for you and her. You've got 5 mins" Uchiha Fugaku spoke. _

Sasuke cut the call and scowled.

"Who was that nigga?" Neji asked

"That old fucker! He is here in the last floor. He wants to meet my wife" Sasuke spat in anger.

"Holy cow! Chill man! We'll go with you for moral support." Naruto

"Fine. Lets go" Sasuke ordered.

"You know you could remove that bag you are carrying so that you'll look less ugly" Shikamaru told Sakura. Sakura just nodded and kept walking.

Soon they reached the last floor of the office. Sakura was getting nervous. Sasuke and his gang entered the huge hall.

"Where is the girl?" Fugaku demanded

"You didn't lie now, did you sweetie?" Mikoto asked in a sweet tone.

"Foolish little brother!" Uchiha Itachi chuckled.

"She's right here. And what the heck are the Akatsuki doing here?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone.

"I could ask the same to your little gang!" Itachi spoke. Smirking. He loved pissing off Sasuke.

"Shut up loser!" Sasuke sweared.

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?" Fugaku shouted.

"Can't you fucking see? She is right there! Standing at the door!" Sasuke shouted back.

All of his family members and the Akatsuki turned to see a pink rag doll. All of them wanted to gauge their eyeballs.

"Are you shitting me? That girl looks like she could be a gutter piece of meat! And you want to marry someone like her? Someone cheap?" Fugaku was seething with anger.

"I can't accept her! She looks like she has no backbone. She doesn't know how to present herself!" Mikoto was sneering.

"I already married her!" Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"WHAT!" The Akatsuki and his family shouted in shock.

"Here are the papers to prove that we are married." Sasuke threw the papers at his father. His father who was angry in turn threw the wine glass he was holding, at Sakura. Sakura was humiliated. She didn't know what to do. She was fuming. She told herself to relax.

"Sakura!" Itachi spoke in a confused tone.

Sakura looked up at Itachi. She gave him a nervous smile.

"I'll...Go...Get...Changed..." She spoke nervously and left to change. The whole room went silent.

"I can't accept this!" Mikoto snarled at her son.

"You have no choice!" Sasuke said.

"Divorce her." His father commanded.

"No"

After ten mins Sakura walked out of the dressing room. She came out and stood in front of the lot. Everyone turned towards her and gaped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi broke the awkward moment. All heads turned towards Sakura , as if waiting for an answer. Sasuke was looking at her with lot of intensity. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl who he asked to marry. More like demand.

"Don't ask! Long story!" Sakura sighed.

"Did she speak confidently?" Naruto asked.

"Damn! You always manage to look hot!" Sasori commented

"Quit flirting!" Kisame ordered

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

They were all still staring at her. She had combed her hair neatly. She had worn a black jean shorts and sleeveless red top with black high heels. She had no glasses. Her pale skin was now perfectly visible. Her curves too. She looked right down sexy!

"Oh! SO YOU CHANGED YOURSELF CUZ WE WON'T ACCEPT YOU? YOU ARE A LOWLIFE. JUST GET LOST" Fugaku spat. That was it. Sakura totally lost control of her anger.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT. LISTEN UP YOU OLD FREAKING JERK! I AM NO LOW LIFE! I'M DOCTOR. HARUNO SAKURA. I RUN THE KONOHA HOSPITAL! I CAME HERE TO TAKE UP THE FREAKING JOB CUZ I AM CURRENTLY RUNNING AWAY FROM A MESS! MORE LIKE MESS TSUNADE CREATED AND I AM PAYING. SO JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH. DON'T EVER JUDGE ME! I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE LIKE YOU. SO WHAT IF YOU ARE RICH? TO HELL WITH YOUR MONEY! I AM LOADED TOO! PULL THAT STICK UP YOUR ASS OFF AND LEARN TO LIVE A LITTLE!"

The entire lot just gaped. They didn't know what the heck was going on. Why the fuck was a doctor ready to work as a slave?

"AND NARUTO! IF I HEAR ONE MORE DIRTY COMMENT FROM YOU, I'LL FUCK YOUR CASE!" Sakura warned. Naruto gulped in horror.

Sasuke kept himself calm. He needed answers. And he was going to get them.

"We are married. Like it or not. And Sakura we need to talk. Move. My chamber." Sasuke ordered.

"What.. I MEAN.."

"Shut up and follow" Sasuke sneered.

"Okay!" Sakura sighed and followed him. Leaving behind a very confused audience.

* * *

**I feel that this chapter was a bit rushed. **

**But anyway it'll be a mystery story.**

**Lot of secrets and stuff!**

**I think. Well I got this story all planned**

**How does Sakura know the Akatsuki?**

**Why did she need a job at the Uchiha Corp?**

**To find out , you guys need to R&R.**

**If I get enough reviews I'll update the next chapter. SOON.**

**I'll be updating "Ask Her Out", "Romance In The Restaurant" and "The Cop And The Culprit" in this week. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Anyway you guys REVIEW so that I can update the next chapter! **

**Till then spread the SasuSaku love! **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
